vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Albert Wesker
|-|Resident Evil 5= |-|Resident Evil= |-|Resident Evil 4= |-|Uroboros Wesker= Summary Albert Wesker is the main antagonist in the Resident Evil series. He was the leader of S.T.A.R.S. whilst secretly working for Umbrella Corporation as a Researcher. Later working for The 3rd Organization, H.C.F. (Hive/Host Capture Force), TriCell, he shifts allegiances at will to further his own goals of world domination. Wesker has been directly or indirectly responsible for the events of every game, and always seems to come out on top. He has a stronger rivalry with Chris than with any other character. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms | 9-A | High 8-C Name: Albert Wesker Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 36 - 49 years old Classification: Genetically Superior Human, Bioterrorist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adaptive immunity to pathogens and parasites, Master Martial Artist, Master Marksman, Longevity, Genius Intelligence, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) | Superhuman Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Possible Resistance to high temperatures (Was thrown into a volcano and drown in lava with no apparent signs of it stopping or affecting him) | Partial Transformation, Body Control, Absorption (Uroboros can assimilate organic tissues), Disease Manipulation (Entering in contact with the tentacles infects the victim with Uroboros) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Comparable to Chris and Jill). At least Wall level+ with small arms | Small Building level (Has no trouble overpowering Chris and Sheva) | Large Building level (Superior to El Gigante who smashed a large boulder apart and Uroboros Aheri who tanked several satellite laser blasts) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat speed and Reactions | Hypersonic (Can effortlessly dodge point blank sniper rounds, can move so fast he appears to be teleporting, casual bullet timer, can clear hundreds of feet in less than a second, can catch rockets fired at him, can outrun mine and grenade explosions, etc.) | Superhuman (Is considerably slower than before) with Subsonic Combat Speed (Was still able to fight Chris and Sheva) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be comparable to Leon) | At least Class 10 (Casually lift and toss a large missile with one hand) | At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class | Small Building Class (Overpowered Chris, who can punch out boulders) | Large Building Class Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level | Large Building level (Has survived falling from a great height into a volcano, being shot with RPGs in the head, having multiple steel girders falling on him) | Large Building level (Is more durable than before and regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: High | Very high, Wesker had sustained numerous injuries in Resident Evil 5, including being dropped from a high altitude into a volcano. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with firearms and attacks. Standard Equipment: Beretta 92F Custom "Samurai Edge" handgun and his shades. Intelligence: Genius. A gifted, cunning, deceptive, and highly intelligent bioterrorist, usually preferring to observe the action from behind the scenes and then strike when the opportunity presented itself. Weaknesses: Needs to maintain a constant dose of a special serum to keep his Progenitor virus (that gives him his superhuman powers) stable, however, overdosing on the serum causes him to show symptoms of poisoning. Extremely arrogant to the point of a god-complex. | As Uroboros Wesker, his weak point is located on the heart in his chest. Key Pre-Virus | Post-Virus | Uroboros Wesker Gallery File:Code Veronica_Wesker.png|Albert Wesker in Resident Evil Code: Veronica File:The Mercenaries - Wesker - Resident Evil 4 Music Extended File:Resident Evil 5 - Winds Of Madness (Extended & Looped) Others Notable Victories: The Joker (DCAU) (DCAU) The Joker's profile (Speed was equalised, Post Virus Wesker and Normal Joker was used) Notable Losses: Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ) Kira's Profile (Speed was equalized; Kosaku Kawajiri and Uroboros Wesker were used. Bites The Dust was restricted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Traitors Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Evil Characters Category:Adults Category:Adaptation Users Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Disease Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Speedsters Category:Chemistry Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers